


Girls Love Girls

by Queen_of_Milktea



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Future AU, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea
Summary: Coley comes home from a day she never thought would happen. At first she was overwhelmed with happiness, but then all the consequences came and tinted it black.She decides to call Sonya who had been flooding her phone with messages; messages that Coley read but never replied to.





	

They say that seeing the moon makes you crazy, and that's where the word _“lunatic”_ derived from; the moon or “ _Luna” ___

__

__They say that wearing tight clothes will limit the oxygen that's pumped to your brain. This eventually makes you crazy. That's one reason to not wear corsets._ _

__

__They say that some hats make you crazy. That's because they were once lined with mercury to make them shiny. That's where the origin of the _”Mad Hatter”_ came from. _ _

__

__In saying all that, Coley couldn't find herself finding an excuse that slotted into her circumstances._ _

__

__It was around dawn, so the night excuse it out the window._ _

__

__Her clothes were fairly light and thin, so option two is gone._ _

__

__She wasn't exactly a fan of hats either, and even if she was to be, it isn't the 17th century, so that's impossible._ _

__

__No, it was just herself. Maybe she was just crazy._ _

__

__Maybe it was just crazy of her to have the tingling sensation by her lips. She didn’t know any better. No matter how many times she brought the cigarette to her mouth, hoping it would burn the feeling off; or the numerous times she chugged the beer bottle to numb it, it didn’t dissolve._ _

__

__Maybe it was insane of her to still feel a grunting ache in her chest when her phone would buzz. She wanted to tear her eyes away so badly, but couldn’t help but to read all the _“Hey”_ s and the _“Are you there?”_ s that Sonya left behind. _ _

__

__Coley knew that it was stupid to let her fingertips linger there, because she knew the temptations would be overwhelming in a few seconds._ _

__

__3…  
Her nails clicked on the surface._ _

__

__2…  
It was like her eyes were binded to the screen._ _

__

__1…  
She lunged over to the phone, her palms planting on the back as she unlocked the device. Her fingers swiftly typed in the code and she immediately called her._ _

__

__It was like her mind suddenly stabbed back into reality. She found her toes curling, like her back which was now collapsed on the bed. Her limbs felt cold and limp. The ringing felt like eternity, and each signal would send a buzz of nerves and regret through her body, and yet she waited._ _

__

___“Hello?”_ _ _

__

__That voice. It was sharp and soothing all at once. It straightened her back but still let her loosen her posture. She felt her voice hitch and choke within her throat, refusing to pipe out a single word._ _

__

___“H-hi…”_ _ _

__

__Her voice was no match for hers. She sounded weak, fragile, and in need of help. Truth be told, it was just like how she felt, no matter how much she refused within herself._ _

__

___“You finally called me”_ _ _

__

__The words had an underline of worry and somewhat coldness. Coley gulped and nodded to herself, trying to digest the complex yet short sentence._ _

__

___“I’ve just been thinking…”_ _ _

__

__She sounded much too mysterious and stiff. They both realised that._ _

__

___”About?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Us,”_ _ _

___ _

___“In what way?”_ _ _

___ _

___“About yesterday…”_ _ _

__

__There was a second pause, which felt all too long for Coley. The parted air was like winter’s air, crisp and cold._ _

__

__Her first instinct was to fill it up with a gasp and then a sigh._ _

__

___“I don’t know if he’s-”_ _ _

___ _

___“I don’t care about how he feels”_  
The emphasis on the “he” was heavy and firm. Coley’s bottom lip began to tremble, so she bit down on it and drew out another painful sentence._ _

__

___“There are consequences,”_ _ _

___ _

___“Like what?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Like family...friends...school…”_ _ _

__

__She trailed off when she heard a small peep from Sonya on the other side. It was like a gentle mutter to self, or a small whimper and sob._ _

__

___“Coley…”_ _ _

__

__The calling of her name sent shivers down her spine. Her body seemed to freeze on command. A single breath squeezed itself out of her lips before she took the moment to pause._ _

__

___“If you don’t like me, then you could just-”_ _ _

___ _

___“No! No! No!”_ _ _

__

__She heard a small gasp on the other side. She found her body reacting quickly, her mouth now stretching to a frown with her eyebrows furrowed together. She held the phone harshly in her hands as she screamed into it furiously._ _

__

___“I love you! I really really do!”_ _ _

__

__Her words began to crack. They were slowly crumbling apart, like her composure._ _

__

___“i...I...I just really don’t want you to lose everything...for me…”_ _ _

__

__She hunched over and began to weep. Warm tears travelled down her cheeks and fell into oblivion, which is where her mind seemed to be heading. She hugged herself tightly, shaking her head over and over. With her teeth sinking into her still-trembling bottom lip, she suddenly froze when she heard Sonya on the other side, crying also._ _

__

___“You are my everything, stupid”_ _ _

__

__Her words came out harsh, but warm and tender cushions were coating over them. She heard her gasp for air between her cries, as well as movement and a sudden collapse._ _

__

___”A-are you okay?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Y-yeah...just…”_ _ _

__

__She paused._ _

__

___“Do you know that feeling that you get when you’re so upset that your stomach contracts, but you’re so happy that your chest is bursting?”_ _ _

___ _

___“I know exactly how you feel…”_ _ _

__

__They inhaled in unison, breathing in the once cold and stale air, but it was now fragranced with sweetness._ _

__

___“I love you”_ _ _

___ _

___“I love you too”_ _ _


End file.
